


【佐鸣】溺于星之歌

by Yaanime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaanime/pseuds/Yaanime
Summary: 超时空要撒PARO内容我忘了……反正是爱情故事
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【佐鸣】溺于星之歌

【佐鸣】溺于星之歌  
S侧  
一  
宇智波佐助坐在他的VF战机——须佐能乎号的座舱里，开着舱盖抽着烟。  
虽然说是烟，但只不过是看起来像概念上的香烟而已，实际上是一根滋滋冒烟糖。滋滋冒烟糖做成香烟的形状，含住了之后体温的热度就足以让它冒烟，看起来像真的在抽烟似的。佐助并不喜欢甜食，但是他喜欢这个糖可以冒烟，在某些地方他还是有一些尚未泯灭的童心。  
他留着一头半长不长的黑发，过长的刘海遮住了左侧义眼，拿着假烟的左手是紫色义肢。他的穿着有些土气，灰色马甲套在衬衣外面，黑裤子加黑军靴。如果不是那张脸过于英俊，大概只会被当成普通的颓丧大叔了吧。  
这里是格纳库，堪称宽广的库房中密密麻麻摆着的都是各式各样的战机。唯有一金一紫被放在尽头单独列出来，那是荣誉的象征。金色的叫九喇嘛号，紫色的叫须佐能乎号，佐助正是须佐能乎号的驾驶员。  
“哟！佐助！又是自己一个人啊！”格纳库的大门突然被打开，没人整备的时候格纳库的灯光是昏暗的，一道强光沿着门缝投在了地面上。人影落在地面的光上，然后库门被关闭，强光消失，来人在昏暗的光线中向须佐能乎号走来。  
那个人有一颗金色的脑袋，然而佐助都不需要看就知道来的是谁。全世界只有一个人会这样聒噪地四处找他，那就是漩涡鸣人。  
漩涡鸣人是地球统合军K.N.H部队的王牌机师之一，同时也是佐助的恋人。  
与漩涡鸣人相同，宇智波佐助也同样隶属于地球统合军K.N.H部队，十年前突然出现在了第37号移民船团上，全身赤裸地坐在已经半毁了的属于漩涡鸣人的专用机——九喇嘛号中，带着重伤昏迷的鸣人着陆。  
来历不明，自称是失忆，只记得自己的名字叫宇智波佐助。经过了军部一系列严密的审核后，佐助的身体构造被确信与普通地球人类没有区别，故而允许佐助入住移民船团，并安排被佐助救了下来的漩涡鸣人负责佐助在5号生态区的起居生活，实际上当然是为了监视佐助的行动。  
后来他们就搞到了一起。  
“庆功宴结束了吗？”佐助一动不动地坐在他的驾驶舱里问，鸣人比他矮上一厘米，剃了个毛茸茸的板寸，穿着橘黄色的运动外套向他走过来。  
“没，被灌了酒出来醒醒，结果好像闻到了你的味道。”鸣人回答他。  
“你是狗吗……”佐助不由得扶额，在心里吐槽道。  
格纳库很大，鸣人需要走上一段时间才能到佐助那里，好在他们都是有耐心的人。脚步声啪嗒啪嗒地在格纳库中回响，佐助抬起头，注视着向他走来的鸣人。  
鸣人攀着战机的机翼边缘，用力一荡便坐到了机翼上，身子前探到佐助身边。他身体素质很好，被断定有与改造人相媲美的反射神经与行动力，这也是他能获得九喇嘛号操作权的原因。  
“喂，给我个地方。”鸣人看了看佐助，说道。  
他是故意的佐助想，驾驶舱通常都有前后两个座位，以备临时载人，鸣人大可以直接坐到后座去。所以那必然是性的邀请，也是每次工作后他们所需要的。  
于是他伸出手，按住了鸣人的后颈，将他的头压向了自己。鸣人头发很硬，短短的毛寸刺在手心里又痒又痛。鸣人的嘴里的味道不那么好闻，刚刚喝过酒的人嘴里是不会有什么好味道的。但是佐助却很喜欢，是鸣人的话，无论何时何地都会把他的欲望点燃。  
他啃咬着鸣人的嘴唇，舌头探入了鸣人的口腔，在里面翻搅着，交换着津液。他的左手搂住了鸣人的腰，顺着鸣人的腰杆向下摸去，隔着裤子揉着鸣人的臀肉，手指几乎完全陷入到了那丰厚的臀肉之中。  
滋滋冒烟糖掉在了地上，没人含着它的话它就会自己熄灭了。鸣人主动地跨坐到了佐助的身上，上身紧紧地贴着佐助的，臀部则坐在佐助的大腿上。鸣人用自己的裆部一下一下地蹭着佐助的，很快，两个人就都硬了。  
黏腻的水声在格纳库中响起，带着淫靡的回音。佐助的双手抓住了鸣人臀瓣，一圈一圈地向内揉着。  
他开始亲吻鸣人的颈部，在上面留下一个个的红色的吻痕。鸣人被他的手揉得喘息，眼神有些涣散。  
他们作过不知道多少次了，每一次鸣人都会很快地进入状态，最后被佐助操得高潮不止。  
这次也是。  
鸣人主动地撩起了自己的衣服，将T恤拉起来，用嘴叼着露出了胸口。他挺着胸，双手放在自己的胸肌上，手指分开将乳首露出来，两粒红色的乳头已经因为情欲的刺激而立了起来，甚至乳晕也有些涨起，看起来格外的色情。  
“这么快就受不了了吗？”佐助问，他下腹一紧，深吸了一口气，右手手指隔着布料蹭着鸣人的臀缝，几次蹭过那个敏感的入口，却故意不进去。  
“我们都一个月没做了吧……”鸣人嘟囔着说，“快点进来吧。”  
“我拒绝。”佐助说，他咬在了鸣人右侧的乳晕上，将挺立的乳首含在他的口中。他用舌头反复拨弄肉粒，牙齿配合着以适当的力量咬着、磨着鸣人的乳肉。鸣人的乳尖变得更为肿胀，喘息的声音也拔高了。他故意不去碰鸣人另一侧的乳首，而是反复地吸吮着这一侧的，让它充血变硬，压下去又舔到再度勃起。鸣人自己的手就难耐地抚摸上了另一侧的，用食指和拇指捏着，来回揉搓。  
鸣人闲着的缠满绷带的右手开始解佐助的扣子，最后大概是嫌麻烦干脆直接解开了佐助的裤子。他把手盖在了佐助的性器上，它将内裤撑起了一个大包，热乎乎的。鸣人的手将佐助内裤的边缘拉开，硕大的紫红色的阴茎便弹了出来。  
“你……不也是……积攒了很多嘛……”鸣人的手握住了它，被缠着绷带的手抚弄的感觉很奇怪，那些布料的边缘蹭着佐助的茎身让佐助更为兴奋了起来。佐助的手指向上一勾，指尖顶着布料挤进了鸣人的后穴之中，激得鸣人后穴一紧。  
“嗯啊……别这样！”鸣人的肉穴蠕动着，让佐助不住地向里抠挖去。  
“不是你说……让我快点进来的吗？”佐助的呼吸也变得粗重了起来，他含着鸣人的乳尖说话，甚至声波的震动都能让鸣人感到刺激，发出了一声像哭泣一般的喘息。  
“是说要你的肉棒进来啊！”鸣人难耐地说，他说话有一些口癖，配上咬着自己衣服时含混的声音，在这种时候显得相当的饥渴。鸣人手忙脚乱地扒下了自己的裤子，露出了被佐助揉得印上了红色指印的挺翘臀部。一手扶着佐助的分身，一边自己抬高身体，鸣人将自己的后穴顶在了佐助的龟头上。  
“这么急啊，吊车尾？”佐助并没有急于进去，尽管他想操鸣人想得不得了，但他仍然是一名有耐心的好猎手。他顺着鸣人胸口的中间开始向下吻，有条不紊地烙下一个个吻痕，他将鸣人的身体抬高一些，自己又在座位上往下滑一点就可以吻到鸣人的腹肌，甚至肚脐。肚脐的下面有一些稀疏的金色毛发，鸣人的分身已经勃起，散发着雄性的气味，似乎是很久没有释放过了。  
“别叫我吊车尾啊……”鸣人抗议道，佐助喜欢叫鸣人吊车尾，即使鸣人是那样出色的飞行员他也会这样叫他，这个称呼引来了鸣人好几次的抗议，并由此引发了多次斗殴。但是最终，这些抗议都被一个吻吞下了。  
鸣人在自己的上衣口袋里翻出了一只小小的软膏，从里面挤出了一些润滑液在手上。他的手伸到自己的后面，开始自己给自己做些扩张，嘶嘶地低喘着抱怨了起来：“我也是忍了很久的，执行任务期间即使想要自己解决，但不是佐助的话就射不出来啊……”  
“……”佐助的眼神一暗，他的猎物已经自己心甘情愿地躺到了他的兽夹上，他喜欢鸣人说些露骨的话。  
他拉开了鸣人的手，把自己的手指粗暴地捅进了鸣人的后穴里，无视鸣人的挣扎，就着不那么充足的润滑液抽动了几下就握住了鸣人的窄胯，将他往下压去。皱缩着的穴口被菇头撑开到平滑，饥渴的肠肉便紧紧地吸住了佐助的性器。  
“……慢点……太……太粗了……”鸣人努力地深呼吸好放松身体，佐助也被他箍得有些发痛，但是这不会让他放慢步骤，他跟鸣人做了太多次了，多到即使这样粗鲁地进入也不会造成伤害，甚至适当的疼痛能让两人都更为愉悦。  
鸣人的后穴非常温暖，因为已经习惯了性爱所以已经流出了不少的爱液，好方便佐助的进入。佐助能够感觉到那些柔软湿热的肠肉随着他的进入被撑开，在经过了某一点让鸣人发出急促的喘息，浑身颤抖，绞紧了后面。  
佐助继续将自己深入，光是这样被吸着就好像要射精了一样。他将自己送到了鸣人最深处，几乎要到了乙状结肠的位置，在他进入的过程中，光是被蹭到前列腺附近就让鸣人的性器吐出了不少的前液。那些液体蹭在了佐助的腹部，或是沿着茎身流下，打湿了鸣人私处金黄色的毛发。  
他紧紧地搂住鸣人的上身，将人牢牢地固定在自己的怀里，然后在有限的空间内挺动着腰杆，操着鸣人。  
鸣人的腿被他操到脱力，甚至没有力气保持跪坐的姿势，只能将身体的重量完全放在了佐助的身上。他捧着佐助的头，索求着佐助的亲吻。  
佐助不断地抽插，粗大的阴茎反复摩擦着鸣人后穴里的每一寸褶皱，他将他完全地撑开，龟头一次又一次地撞击在前列腺的附近，让鸣人射出一股一股的前液。  
他听见格纳库被打开的声音，在被注意到之前，他将驾驶舱的盖子降了下来。他感到鸣人的后穴绞紧了，肩膀被鸣人一口咬住，好让那些呻吟声被止住。肩膀感到疼痛，但是却更加刺激了佐助。  
他加快了抽插的频率，急促得让鸣人几乎喘不过气来。大概是格纳库的负责人在巡视，脚步声逐渐地逼近。  
“啊嘞，须佐号的座舱盖是关闭的吗？”那个人来到了须佐能乎的脚下，发出了疑问，鸣人拼尽全力想要收紧后面不让佐助动弹，然而那种地方的力量怎么可能抵得过佐助的腰力，佐助丝毫没有停下的意思，依旧不断地攻击着鸣人的敏感点，冲进最深处。  
鸣人的抵抗没有丝毫的意义，他被佐助干得前液长流。在地面的人来回走了几次，鸣人在这期间达到了前列腺高潮。那种高潮不会让他射精，性器也还硬着。佐助握着鸣人的分身，一边撸动一边继续操着鸣人。  
绵长的高潮让鸣人的意识几乎涣散，难以自抑地在这憋屈的狭小空间呻吟着，在高潮的余韵中前后的敏感点被持续刺激着，他因过于激烈的快感而流出眼泪。佐助也快要到了，他被鸣人的后穴吸得眼看着就要达到高潮。他继续操着鸣人的屁股，让他的恋人被他操到流出了口水，最后当他射精时，鸣人也被他硬是撸到了第二次高潮。射精的瞬间灭顶感与绵长得令人失控的前列腺高潮交错在一起，让鸣人彻底瘫软在了佐助的怀里，喘息不止。  
而射精后的佐助也就这么抱着鸣人，轻吻着鸣人的侧颈，享受着高潮余韵片刻的安静。  
那个人早就离开了，感谢须佐能乎号采用的高强度材料具有优秀的隔音效果让他们没被发现，佐助将两人收拾了一下，打开机舱盖，抱着还在失神的鸣人跳了下去。  
尽管宇宙之间并没有所谓的昼夜之分，但是人类却仍然需要夜晚来休息，于是人们用气候调节装置人为地制造出了昼夜，也就是说，他们还有一整晚要用来做爱。

二  
性事之后的第二天总是凌乱的，佐助从他和鸣人的床上坐了起来。他全身赤裸，结实的后背上满是抓痕，但除了这些性事留下的痕迹以外，佐助的身上还有很多战斗留下来的伤疤。鸣人就躺在他身边，还在睡着，佐助伸手揉了揉鸣人毛茸茸的脑袋，得到了对方一声含混的抗议。  
佐助叹了一口气。  
今天的早晨与以往的明亮不同，难以想象的巨大外罩扣住了整个船团共30余个生态舱，原本模拟的天空消失，有的只是暗红色的灯光作为照明，看起来压抑而可怕。  
他们船团进入了资源最大节制的模式，佐助看了一眼时间，距离即将进入超远距离空间跃迁还有5个小时。他从床头柜里翻出来了一根糖叼着，他既不喜欢烟草也不喜欢糖果，但是却喜欢叼着这个糖假装吸烟。  
他可能只是喜欢番茄的味道而已，反正人的行为有的时候不需要任何意义。他的手臂搭在脑后，看着屋子里堆的各种乱七八糟的抢购物，思考着等鸣人醒了之后该怎么收拾。  
他跟鸣人被分别派去不同的星域执行探索任务，前天才回来，大概有一个月没见了。尽管时间感对于佐助来说不那么明显，他还是会觉得过去了很长一段时间。昨天虽然说是凯旋的庆功宴，实际上却是能源正式管制前最后的狂欢。在之前的探索任务中，佐助所在的分队刚巧探查到了一个适合人类居住的星球，人类移民船团进入宇宙就是为了寻找第二个家园的。在经过了一系列商讨之后，第37号移民船团的大统领终于决定进入跃迁，将机遇赌在了这颗星球上面。  
超远距离空间跃迁需要的不仅仅是大量的Fold水晶，更需要相当庞大的能源，因此原本拥有正常生态的所有生态舱的能源都将被节制到人类生存的最低限度，用于供给跃迁。  
商业活动暂停，也正因此，佐助他们才不得不在回来的第二天——也就是昨天，拖着尚疲惫的身体分头行动，加入到抢购的大军。两人都拼尽全力买来了尽可能多的食物和水，以及一大堆安全套与润滑液。  
没办法，在跃迁期间各种娱乐设施也被暂停了，除了做爱，他们似乎也没什么能做的。  
佐助看着这一屋子的东西，又看了看躺在身边的鸣人，忽然产生了一些奇妙的错觉。  
当他刚被军部释放准许入住一间公寓时，鸣人就搬到了他隔壁的房间，带着没多少的行李，大大咧咧地说：“今后就由我来照顾你了！为了报答你的救命之恩。”   
佐助当然没那么天真，就算来的不是鸣人，也会有其他军部的人来，这显然是军部为了监视他这个身份不明的人的。  
“身份不明啊……”他不禁在心里感叹起来。

宇智波佐助第一次遇见漩涡鸣人的时候，实在不是什么美好的时机。鸣人是属于地球统合军的一名飞行员，开着一架金黄色的有黑条纹的机体。他的机体在一场对大筒木星人的战斗中毁坏，本人也陷入昏迷，爆炸余波将他和机体推到战场边缘，被部队落下。佐助原本在宇宙中不生也不死地漂浮着，被鸣人的战机撞到，才睁开了眼睛。  
佐助自己也不知道自己存在了多久，总之自有记忆以来他就是在这片黑暗之中活着。这么说似乎也不够准确，他记得他有父母、兄长和一些乱七八糟的亲戚，他知道自己的姓名是宇智波佐助，但是除此以外，在他的生命中似乎有什么重要的东西被抹掉了。  
宇宙中是有声音的，不是那种广义上需要依靠介质才能传播的声音，而是天体间的歌声。大部分的时间，他处于睡眠之中，在天体忧伤而空灵的歌声中半梦半醒，做着没有尽头的梦。然而当他醒来的第一眼，见到的就是这个在残破的机体中满脸是血的男性。  
那一瞬间，时间开始流动了。  
他曾经非生非死，非梦非醒，但是只要看一眼眼前这个人，知识便在他的头脑中被点亮，情感如大河奔流冲刷入四肢百骸，时间感再度被找了回来。本能地，他知道这个人就叫做漩涡鸣人。他听见宇宙中星体的歌声变得热烈，他伸出了手，找到了外部可以用来开舱的把手，将沉重的栓轻松地拉了出来。  
水汽在宇宙中蒸发，他跃入驾驶舱内，将鸣人放到后座，迅速关闭了座舱盖。幸运的是，战机尚且有基础的推进力和维生系统。佐助本来是不需要呼吸的，但是在座舱中他肺的功能开始复苏。  
声纹录入，获取操作权限，设定前进方向，佐助操纵着九喇嘛号朝着鸣人的船团的方位进发。  
在飞行的过程中，他记忆的残片开始被找回了。  
最开始的时候，是地球上一个叫火之国的国家，他和鸣人是忍者。虽然说是因陀罗与阿修罗的转世，然而不同的经历显然让佐助和鸣人成为了与他们前世和前前世完全不一样的人。忍者也是人，不会永远的活下去，死亡不可避免地降临。  
轮回开始了。  
最初的时候，他们只是过着不同样的人生，在不同的世界里出生、相遇、接合、死亡。后来，不知道是哪一步出现了问题，佐助在某一次轮回中带着全部的记忆降生到了一个近乎永生的种族之中，而鸣人却还在正常的轮回着。  
他只好嘲笑自己是当初让鸣人追了那么多年的报应，现在轮到他在不同的星球间寻找鸣人了……但是太长时间的追寻终于消磨了自我意识，他漂浮在宇宙里，陷入了睡眠。  
直到现在，他再次与鸣人相遇。

从那时开始，他就开始在想一个确切可行的死法，好把自己再次送上正确的轮回轨迹。他必须得确保，在这一次鸣人的寿命走向尽头之时，自己也能够死去才行。所以他不要命地战斗，终于有一次把自己打得濒死。  
当他好不容易挺过来时，鸣人却揍了他。  
“你这个白痴！你以为你是什么英雄吗？单独带着反应弹去大筒木星人的母舰爆炸很了不起吗？”当时的鸣人还带着黑眼圈，一身的绷带，在佐助醒过来的第一时间给了他一拳，吼道。  
“哼，你才是那个当英雄当成了白痴的人吧，吊车尾！”那时，长期压抑着的情感瞬间地爆发了，佐助挣扎着从病床上爬起来，挣脱固定装置，右手一把揪住了鸣人的领子，“明明什么也不记得就指责我，说着什么要保护村子，就自己一个人跑去跟敌人同归于尽的人是你吧！”  
伤口迸裂开来，指节流出了血，佐助的脸色难看得像亡者一样。  
“什么村子？”鸣人愣住了，试图把佐助手上的手掰下来的动作也停止了，蓝色的眼睛呆呆地看着佐助。  
“……”佐助沉默了。他的手慢慢地松开了鸣人的领子，被攥得皱巴巴的布料也缓缓舒展开来。他收回了手，躺回到了病床上。  
他永远也无法忘记鸣人死去的那一天，说着什么“火影就是要保护村子”“我就把木叶托付给你了”之类的话，趁佐助不备对佐助下药，把他打晕。  
佐助醒来的时候，鸣人就已经不在了，留给佐助的就只有一个蓝色的挂坠。后来小樱告诉他，鸣人为了彻底击溃大筒木一族，将自己当做炸弹与所有的大筒木族人同归于尽了。他自己都不知道自己是如何撑过那段时光的，大概是面无表情地抵抗着一切的情绪吧。  
“喂，你说话啊！告诉我！是什么村子！”鸣人的情绪也变得激动了，像是要摇晃佐助好把答案从佐助的嘴里摇出来，但是最后他还是缩手，无言地拖过来椅子，坐在佐助的身旁。  
“忘了我说的吧。”尴尬的气氛在病房里蔓延开来，佐助躺在病床上，双眼直直地望着惨白的天花板，说道。  
“……我……以前一直在做很多奇怪的梦……”过了半响，鸣人艰难地开了口，“梦见战火纷飞啊、奇怪的武器啊、村子啊、战友啊什么的，虽然有很多快乐的故事，但却是很忧伤的梦。我从小就每天都做这种奇怪的梦，所以胡言乱语差点被送去精神科治疗……但是啊，见到佐助你的时候，觉得自己见到了天启。”  
佐助侧过头，有些惊愕地看着鸣人。  
“我可不是用错词，受伤那个时候，昏昏沉沉地看见了你，脑海里立刻就有声音告诉我，就是这个人，而且从遇见你开始起，我就不再做那些奇怪的梦了。”  
“但是还是会想，那些梦见的东西究竟是真的还是只是我的妄想啊。”  
“刚才从佐助嘴里说出来村子的时候，我突然想到，既然佐助是天启的话，那么也许知道这些事也有可能吧？这样想着就问了，但是现在想想，也许还是我自己被梦搞混了现实吧……”他不无自嘲地说着，神情颇为哀伤。  
佐助甚少从鸣人的脸上看到有关于失落、忧伤的表情，大多数时间的鸣人都是快乐的、活泼到了有些鼓噪的程度。  
他最终还是将那些过去的事情都告诉给了鸣人，他不知疲倦地讲着，忽然发现自己把过往的事情记得实在是太清楚了。  
他得到了一个拥抱。  
“很寂寞吧……”  
佐助点了点头。  
“我会陪着你的，大家也会陪着你的，我就是你的归宿，佐助，今后就不会寂寞了，好好地活下去吧。”鸣人把头埋在佐助的肩头，他毛茸茸的脑袋扎得佐助下颚阵阵发痒。

“喂！佐助！”鸣人的声音把佐助的意识再度拉回到了当前的场景，明明有那张脸在眼前，佐助却愣住了。记忆太多会造成人真实感的丧失，过去与现实的界限变得模糊，迟早会把人逼疯。  
鸣人攀住佐助的肩膀，凑上去亲吻佐助，床单从肩头滑落下去，露出了半边腰臀。他的舌头主动地伸进了佐助的嘴里，挑逗着佐助的舌。佐助将他的头按着加深了这个吻，直到两人都近乎窒息才分开。  
“清醒了吗？”鸣人喘着粗气问。  
佐助点了点头，猛然前扑将鸣人压在了自己的身下。床上乱七八糟的，全是昨夜作过的痕迹，所以也不在乎今天更乱一点。鸣人的腿自然而然地缠在了佐助的腰上，挺胯迎上，用私处磨蹭着佐助已经半勃起来的性器。  
“你简直就是变态色情狂。”鸣人一下一下地蹭着佐助说。  
“已经流出水来的你没资格说我。”佐助握住了鸣人的性器，用带着薄茧的拇指内侧碾过了鸣人鲜红的菇头，登时就有透明的液体从顶端小孔中流了出来。  
两人的呼吸都变得重了，眼看着一场大战即将爆发，鸣人的肚子不合时宜地叫了起来。  
“额……我们可以继续的……”鸣人尴尬得耳根都红了，说道。  
佐助叹了一口气，从鸣人的身上爬了起来。他正要下床，鸣人翻过身，抱着枕头趴着，笑嘻嘻地说：“我要吃煎蛋和拉面！”  
“今天只有蔬菜，吊车尾。”佐助扭过身啪地抽了鸣人挺翘的屁股一巴掌，在鸣人的抗议声中快步离开了——当然是全裸着走出了卧室。  
他仍然不知道，这次相遇会将结局指向哪一个方向，但是一昧地回忆过去必然不会对现状有任何帮助。他跨越了时间与空间最终迎来了一次重逢，那么无论如何也不会将它白白地浪费在自怨自艾之中。  
“嗞啦——”香气伴随着鸡蛋被打入到煎锅之中的脆声弥漫了整个小屋。

三  
每个人都有一个种地当老农的梦，不管年轻时多么桀骜不驯，最终都会为了丰收的果实露出最朴实的笑容。所以即使生态系统可以自给自足，人类还是渴望着土地，寻找一个土地丰沃的星球作为归宿。  
第37号移民船团降落在了他们找到的星球上，刚巧在那颗星球尚未有已形成的文明，他们顺理成章的得以入住。  
开垦、建造、保护、繁衍，尽管辛苦，一切也都朝着好的方向在发展，在太空过久停留的惶恐感消退，人们可以安下心来了。  
从地球到这颗星球，几乎是从银河系的一条旋臂跳跃到了另一条旋臂上。对于宇宙来说，这大概是连一步也不到的距离，可对于人类来说，却如同跨越了整座星海一般。  
K.N.H的部队打头先行登陆探索，在战机上，佐助听见群星在歌唱着温馨的调子。也许人类在观察天体的时候，天体也在观察着人们，他们以人所不能捕捉的频率歌唱交谈着。  
然而所有的故事都有结局，这一个也不例外。  
时间在佐助大概到了人类35岁的时候再次停止了，从那之后他并没有再变老过，而鸣人却不。他眼睁睁地看着鸣人逐渐老去，曾经在战斗中可以与改造人媲美的反射神经与肌肉能力衰退，最终变得像每一个老人一样在下雨天吵着腿疼。  
鸣人显然是不服老的，特别是在佐助一直年轻的情况下，他在自己七十五岁的时候试图跟佐助较劲，最后在搬电视的时候闪了腰，两个月没爬下来床。  
佐助一边照顾他一边嘲笑他，结果引来了鸣人严重的抗议——一顿没吃饭，而鸣人也因为自己的赌气行为获得了惩罚，当场饿得低血糖。  
从那之后他就开始像个正常老人一样，靠着作为军人的丰厚养老金，在家里作威作福，指挥佐助干这干那。佐助倒是适应得很好，还仗着鸣人腿脚不便对鸣人进行无伤大雅的语言攻击。  
他们在房子的背面开了一块地，种了不少番茄、黄瓜、大葱、和各种蔬菜，美其名曰逼鸣人吃菜。  
他们的朋友会来拜访他们，有时是鹿丸手鞠夫妇，有时是佐井，也有时是即使科技发展到了如此程度也没法清除掉黑眼圈的我爱罗，有时是猿飞未来。但是大部分的时间，他们只是离群索居地住在城市的郊外，安静而无聊。  
佐助不变的外貌在会引来注意，不过就这么待着也不会太寂寞。随着昔日王牌机师们退役的还有他们的专用战机，在什么事都没有的天气晴好的日子，佐助会让鸣人坐在驾驶舱的后座载着他飞行。  
然后又过了十多年。  
“我关灯了。”佐助拿着一杯水放到了鸣人那一侧的床头，已经93岁了的鸣人今天的精神头比往常还要好一些，一个老头子还嚷嚷着不要睡觉。佐助当然无视了鸣人的抗议，有行动能力的是他不是鸣人，谁也没法阻止他控制鸣人作息时间。  
灯被关掉，鸣人说太黑了，想要看看外面，所以就拉开了窗帘。从他们的窗子，能看到外面天空上闪烁的牛奶路，佐助躺在鸣人的身边，突然被握住了手。  
“这76年来，真的很开心啊，佐助。”鸣人说，人类的身体机能终究有限，衰老的同时声带也会衰老，于是就连声音都不复当年的元气了。  
“啊。”佐助回握住了鸣人的手说。佐助的左臂和鸣人的右臂都是在他那次濒死的战斗中失去的，当时鸣人的战机遭受到了撞击，整个机体几乎被压缩，连鸣人的生命体征都消失了。在绝望之中，佐助主动提出要运载反应弹到在大筒木星人的母舰内部进行爆炸。他原本想，干脆在这爆炸中连肉体也彻底毁掉大概就能够和鸣人再次重新轮回了，但是爆炸的前几秒，中断的通讯恢复他收到了鸣人的呼救。希望再次被点燃，他顺着先前用单分子刀切出来的空隙逃回到须佐能乎号中，不过被爆炸的余波殃及，左臂受了不可逆转的毁灭。  
鸣人也是，当佐助硬是把鸣人从那团跟废铁也没什么差别的九喇嘛号中拉出来时，鸣人的右臂已经被彻底压碎了。  
后来就是鸣人的告白，再后来他们就正式地在一起了，直到现在，再没分开过。  
他用还是血肉组成的右手紧紧地握住了鸣人已经皱巴巴的萎缩了的左手，十指交握，像是要把对方的手进自己的手中似的。  
“呐，佐助，别轻易地死啊，不管是几百年也好几千年也好，我都会来见你的，我们一定会再次相遇，不管多少次我也会飞上宇宙来带你回去，一个人寂寞的话就去旅行吧，你看，这宇宙是多么的宽广，你一定会遇见很多人，这样就不会寂寞了吧……别再……浪费自己的生命了……”鸣人并没有将自己的手抽出来，反而，他侧过头对佐助笑了起来。那双天蓝色的眼睛焕发出了生命的光芒，不知为何，佐助却觉得更不安了。  
“白痴吊车尾，睡觉吧，不然明天你又要吵着头疼了。”他拧过头，不敢再看。  
“晚安，明早我想吃豚骨拉面。”  
“你血脂会超标的。”  
室内很快就被均匀的呼吸声填满，佐助这才敢去看鸣人的脸。鸣人曾说佐助是他的天启，但是对于佐助来说，鸣人却是他的救赎。他说不清被时间禁锢住的到底是他还是鸣人，对于他来说，他保留着每一次轮回的记忆以及空虚的无尽的等待，然而无论多少次转世都未曾变过的一如当初的鸣人，又何尝不是被命运捉弄着丧失了重新选择人生的自由？  
他隐隐约约听见自大气外传来的缥缈而又哀伤的歌声，这歌声如同催眠曲，让佐助渐渐地坠入了睡眠之中。  
当第二天一早，小鸟啾啾地落在他们的阳台外面唱歌，佐助才醒过来。手中握着的枯瘦的手已经没了温度，鸣人死了，带着笑容没有痛苦地死在了睡梦之中。  
“……”佐助缓缓地坐起身来，从床头柜里翻了半天才想起来，滋滋冒烟糖早就停产了。他攥了攥鸣人的手，说，“我答应你。”

尾声  
佐助的时间被拨回去了，在鸣人去世的第二天，他的容貌就回归到17岁的时候。他开始在这无边无涯的宇宙中旅行，落在各种各样的星球寻求补给和其他生命。他有时也不知道，沉睡与旅行到底哪个更寂寞，但是也许这一次，比起鸣人来到他面前，会是他先找到鸣人也说不定。  
他记得之前无数次的相遇，无论哪一次，最初的那些人也终究会出现在他们的身旁。灵魂决定了一个人的品性，而经历才是塑造人的真正工具。鸣人还是鸣人，佐助也还是佐助，他们都被时间囚禁了。如果宇宙之中真的有什么至高的可以决定人命运的所在，那必然是存在着某种恶意的，可即使意识到这一点，佐助却仍感激能与鸣人相遇。  
他曾经在漫长的等待中有短暂的清醒，也曾憎恨着自己无尽的生命，但终究，无论再过多久的等待，他也希望再次见到鸣人。  
简直是可悲的一厢情愿，可此前的每一次轮回，鸣人都未曾将他推拒，那么下一次重逢，也不会。  
时光无法从他的身上留下痕迹，心却被生出了褶皱。他的足迹遍布了整座星系，甚至还能往更远的地方去。有时，他坐在飞船里，去往下一个星球的时候仍会听见天体的歌声，哀伤而悠长，却又蕴藏着生命力。  
在经历了漫长的追寻，他再次见到了鸣人。他永恒的恋人站在山坡上像条有着金色毛发的小狗一样撒欢地跑，他不确定自己是否应该去见他，但是当鸣人满头大汗对他露出一个傻乎乎的笑说：“大叔！你在这里干什么啊？”的时候，当鸣人在他的沉默之后继续说：“我叫漩涡鸣人，是要成为大英雄的人，大叔你叫什么名字？”的时候……  
他听见，那些天体的歌声突然放大，再放大，欢愉而热情，炽热如火。  
时间开始流动了。

N侧（如果有小标题的话，就叫八恒河沙）  
一  
漩涡鸣人打下生的那天开始就瞎做梦，正常的婴儿没这么多梦，他们只知道吃和睡，以及适应这个世界。可是鸣人总是在做梦，这就使得他远比同龄时期的孩子要闹上很多，差点把他妈玖辛奈烦得头发倒竖。这不能怪玖辛奈，她是在登上第37号移民船团的当天就开始阵痛，在整座船团升空的时候产下了孩子，难免有一些深空抑郁症。幸好鸣人的父亲波风水门是一个很有耐心的人，他主动承包下了半夜一切喂奶的活动才把第一次家庭危机度过去。  
等到鸣人开始记事，他就以含混不清的口齿，流着口水问水门和玖辛奈“木叶是什么？”“查克拉是什么？”“大筒木是什么？”等各种各样答得上、答不上的问题。水门和玖辛奈总是会尽可能耐心地去解答，解答不了的就会找些东西分散鸣人的注意力。  
然而在宇宙中危机四伏，在鸣人五岁的时候，因为大筒木星人的追击，鸣人的父母作为当时K.N.H的高级将领与机师加入战斗，并为了能够阻断大筒木星人的追击，拖延到移民船团能够进入Fold空间移动而与敌人同归于尽。  
鸣人便自那之后成为了战争英雄的遗孤。  
这对于一个孩子来说实在是太过艰难，虽然并没有被送入孤儿院而是由水门的徒弟卡卡西以及前K.N.H部队将军猿飞日斩照顾，鸣人还是不断地惹祸。奇怪的梦境让他的脑子乱七八糟的，还有一个声音不断地问他：“你还要继续……下去吗？”。  
对于一个孩子来说那些梦境与问题实在是太过奇怪，他试图发问，却险些被学校的老师当成妄想症送进精神科治疗。  
后来他就渐渐学会了不把所有的话都说出来，变得吵吵闹闹的，总是在恶作剧吸引别人的注意力。直到被伊鲁卡教育了一顿，他才渐渐地成长起来。  
不过也是从那时候起，他开始意识到他的生命中似乎缺少了一块重要的拼图。  
鸣人顺利地进入了移民船团的高中，攻读飞行员科，并且向军部提交了申请，希望加入K.N.H部队，像他的父母当年那样保护移民船团。  
申请没需要太久就被批了下来，再加上优秀的成绩，他很快就被允许加入实战，并获得了全舰最先进的机体之一，九喇嘛号的唯一使用权。  
好景不长，他们撞上了大筒木星人的一支战队。  
那是鸣人第一次濒临死亡的时候，因为急躁冒进而被击中，幸运的是被爆炸的冲击波推到了战场的边缘，也是在那里遇见了佐助。  
第一次的见面甚至不能被称为见面，当时他在驾驶舱里陷入了昏迷，在沉重的黑暗中仿佛有什么微弱而又热烈的声音在歌唱着。他被歌声吵醒，努力睁开眼，隐约看见在前面有一个黑色的脑袋。  
“你是谁……” 鸣人尽可能地用有气势的声音问道。  
姓名？漩涡鸣人。所属部队？地球统合军第37号移民船团K.N.H部队。编号？012607。作为军人的本能，鸣人在等待佐助回答的空隙逐条确认信息与战损状况。头很痛，血从不知道哪里裂开的口子中流了出来，沿着额头淌到了眼前。失血严重，肋骨起码断了五根，其他地方受到的损伤暂时无法确认。  
“我叫宇智波佐助，你最好不要说话消耗体力，然后用救生装置进入休眠状态，我会把你送到你的部队。”自称是宇智波佐助的男人说。  
男人的嗓音有些熟悉，给人以清冷的感觉，光是听着声音鸣人就莫名地安心了下来。他勉强挪动手指按下了救生装置的按钮，应急医疗设备弹出，自动安置在了鸣人身上。吸入型麻醉剂进入身体，鸣人意识渐渐地模糊了下去，在彻底陷入昏迷之前，他仿佛看见拼图中心的那一块被拼上了。  
正式的见面就是在他的上司旗木卡卡西给他分配了监视佐助的任务之后了，当时他拎着自己的行李就来到了佐助隔壁的门前，正想着是不是该先敲门跟佐助说句话，结果出来丢垃圾的佐助却先开了门。  
“哟！佐助！”鸣人很有精神地向佐助打了个招呼，这算是他第一次看见佐助正脸，黑色的头发，眉毛英挺，乌黑的双眼，鼻梁高挺，皮肤白净，五官精致。  
啊，是个小白脸，他在心里想着。  
“……”佐助并没回答他。  
“今后就由我来照顾你了！为了报答你的救命之恩。”鸣人丝毫没有在意佐助的冷淡，元气满满地说。  
“哈……”没想到的是，佐助叹了一口气，说道，“是来监视我的吧。”  
“呃！”一下子被人看穿了来意，鸣人尴尬地解释了起来，“那个……不是，我真的是来照顾你的，你是头一次来我们船团，肯定有很多不适应的。”  
“出楼右转的小巷里有垃圾箱，需要分类放置，公寓对面的街上有一乐拉面、日料、西餐、法餐、娘娘中餐，公寓东北方两个街区外有一家大型商场可以购物，西南方一个街区外有菜市场，附近有一所小学校园，在公寓外有公交车站能够通往……”佐助将周边的地形一一说给鸣人听，面无波澜，完全像是机器人在汇报工作似的。  
鸣人不禁冷汗长流，将对佐助的印象从小白脸修正为有两下子的小白脸，眼见着气氛越来越尴尬，再这样下去没准要任务失败，鸣人一把拉住了佐助的手腕，道：“陪我去吃拉面吧。”  
……完蛋了，鸣人的动作僵硬了起来，对方已经充满戒心，自己却还主动地提出了邀约，这简直就是百分之一百的要被拒绝。他有些惶恐地去看佐助的表情，然而对方似乎只是愣了一下，嘴角向上勾起一个极难被捕捉的弧度，道：“好啊。”  
说完，佐助就越过了鸣人，道：“不过你请客。”  
“没问题！”鸣人赶紧开门把自己的行李扔进屋子里，快步追上了佐助。

“一乐大叔！加一份叉烧！”鸣人举起了自己的碗高声说。  
“来了！”现在不是用餐的时间，一乐拉面的一乐大叔夹起了厚厚一摞叉烧肉放进了鸣人的碗里。  
“就算是每天训练量大你也吃太多了，鸣人。”坐在旁边的佐助显然已经吃完了，用筷子指着鸣人说。  
“谢谢大叔！佐助，你不懂，军人必须随时都准备好作战，所以体力得无时无刻都充沛才行。”鸣人眯着眼睛，搬出了自己的一套歪理邪说。  
“然而总是在待机状态还吃那么多只会长胖吧？”佐助无情地吐槽了他。  
“……我”鸣人一时语塞，看了看碗里的叉烧又看了看佐助，充满了罪恶感地接着吃了起来。  
其时已经是鸣人搬到佐助隔壁两个月后的事情了，之前的战斗将大筒木星人的那支军队彻底打垮了，所以移民船团也获得了暂时的安宁。军人自然而然的也会得到休息，所以只要鸣人不执勤他就会来找佐助吃饭。暂时还没有工作靠领政府发放的救济金过活的佐助一天之中大部分的时间都在家里，可以说鸣人的每顿饭都是跟佐助一起吃的。  
“我好像没看过你吃菜。”佐助继续说。  
“呃……”鸣人用筷子在面汤里划拉了几下，好不容易捞出来一片葱，夹起来给佐助看，“这不是蔬菜吗！”  
佐助什么也没说，支着下巴冷冷地看着他。  
佐助的双眼非常好看，如果是在其他的场景下这么盯着人看，可以说不管是谁都会在三秒之内迷上他。但是在这种情况下，佐助正义的凝视只能让鸣人感到心虚。最终羞耻之心占据了上风，鸣人对着佐助一低头，道：“对不起，我错了，我保证多吃蔬菜。”  
佐助叹了一口气，转向了自己的面碗说：“快点吃完，一会去买菜。”  
“是！”鸣人立刻高兴了起来，挺直了腰杆像训练是回应上级军官一样大声回答道。  
“太吵了你。”  
“哈哈哈哈！”  
吃完饭后，鸣人就被佐助拉着去了商店街去买菜。他自己当然是不怎么会买菜的，小时候也是靠卡卡西硬往他冰箱里塞菜才吃，现在只能跟在佐助屁股后面看佐助挑。  
“我不吃白菜。”鸣人眼看着佐助要把一整棵白菜放进篮子里，赶紧发出抗议。  
佐助回头看了他一眼，坚定地把白菜放进了篮子中。  
“啊！卷心菜很难吃啊！”鸣人说。  
于是卷心菜也进了手推车。  
“黄瓜讨厌。”“西红柿禁止。”“秋葵黏糊糊的太糟糕了。”  
这些蔬菜很快就在菜篮子里堆起了一座小山，鸣人近乎绝望地在肉摊前说：“我恨叉烧。”  
“嗯，我知道。”佐助说，然后拉着鸣人略过了肉摊。  
回家的路上鸣人整个呈现了一种无法接受现实几乎要飞天了的飘忽状态，被蔬菜包围而没有肉的日子可以说是世界末日了。  
“我想要加入军队。”佐助突然说。  
“诶？”鸣人没能跟上佐助的节奏，楞了一下。  
“我想加入军队，成为飞行员。”佐助又重复了一遍。  
这次轮到鸣人沉默了  
“不想答应也正常，反正我应该还没脱离怀疑的范围吧。”  
“不是的！”鸣人一把拉住佐助的手腕，果决地否定了他。如果是其他人在这种时候，应该是想“他终于露出了马脚”，或者“这就是他的企图吗”。但是鸣人的脑子完全没往别的地方想，他本能地信任着佐助，“我会向上面提的，你要加入什么部队？”  
“空军。”佐助看了看鸣人拉着他手腕的手，又看了看鸣人的脸，说。  
“那很好啊，那要不要申请来K.N.H部队？我想跟佐助一起飞行。”鸣人开心地说。  
佐助没说什么，但是却难得地露出了笑容。现下正是夜里八点，天空在系统的操作下已经变成了夜晚，罩在生物舱外的透明的屏障显示的是夜晚璀璨的星空，穹窿似盖。橘黄色的路灯早已打开，那些微小的虻虫在等下绕着打转。鸣人看着佐助在灯下的微笑，心跳漏了一拍。  
这是什么少女漫的展开啊！鸣人在心里吐槽道，忙缩回了手。然而佐助比他的反应更快，手一翻就攥住了鸣人的手掌，将它握在了自己手中。  
“那个……”鸣人试图将自己的手抽回，然而佐助的手劲很大，大得能捏碎他的指骨似的，牢牢地包着鸣人的手掌，不让他抽回来。  
“回家吧。”佐助说着，头也不回地拉着鸣人往前走去。接着光，鸣人看见佐助的耳朵尖红了起来，于是他心安理得地让佐助握着他的手，跟着佐助安静地走了回去。  
他已经很久没再做噩梦了。

二  
世界上有一个词叫好景不长，大概指的就是这种时候。在佐助排除万难加入K.N.H部队并通过了地狱一般的训练，没隔多久时间，战争就再次爆发了。虽然已知大筒木星人确实是在全宇宙范围内侵略，并且重点针对地球人，但是像这样刚打残一拨就遇上另一拨也实在是倒霉了点。  
K.N.H作为常胜之师，第一时间投入到了战斗之中。  
由于佐助在训练期间表现突出，他成为了与九喇嘛号同样是最先进的机体须佐能乎号的专属驾驶员。  
鸣人对此非常高兴，虽然他与别人也能够配合得好，但各种演习中显示，他和佐助的配合度与同步率是最高的。在第一次演习结束之后，负责监督他们演习的领航员春野樱全程瞠目结舌。佐助开着战机拿着单分子刀去与模拟敌人做白刃战，单分子刀被打飞之后，在他后面的鸣人立刻驾驶机体跃起，接过单分子刀，以须佐号为支点，弹跳从高处将敌人批为两半。全过程如行云流水，没有半点迟疑与犹豫，顺畅至极。  
鸣人的快乐并没有持续多久，他在战斗中发现，佐助的战斗方式完全不要命。可以退后偏要近身战，虽然技巧优秀但是更喜欢以硬打硬，时常冲入到敌军当中硬是撕开一道口子。  
整备的人员每次在他们战斗结束后都会把鸣人和佐助两个人一起拎出来，在伤痕累累的九喇嘛号和须佐号之前正座，开始长达好几个小时的数落，具体时长则取决于机体维修时间。  
那也没用，佐助还是杀神一个，若是赶上了地面作战，人比机体伤得还重。  
那时候他们的关系还不算明确，顶多就是鸣人在战余去佐助家里蹭饭过夜偶尔拉拉手再接个吻，即使到了这个份上也没人把关键的话说出来，似乎两人都有意地回避着什么似的。  
这种关系直到两年后才打破，那时候他们遭遇了大筒木星人的主舰队，是生死攸关的时刻。为了保证战斗顺利进行，原本四十多座生态舱被缩减到了三十七座，在抽尽剩余资源后被丢弃，以确保战时能有充足的能源供应。  
鸣人和佐助作为主力中的主力，立下了很多战功，然而在最终决战时，鸣人的机体遭到了严重撞击，鸣人也在撞击中失去了意识，并且通信中断。  
后来的事，是小樱告诉他的。当时佐助以为鸣人战死，对总部提出了一条建议，要求K.N.H 号战舰变换到直立形态，使用重量子反应炮打开一道缺口，由佐助搭载反应弹到大筒木星人的主舰内部进行引爆。  
由于牺牲惨烈，为了取得胜利，军部最终同意了。  
K.N.H号战舰是Macross级别的战舰，它的领航员并不只是普通的领航员，当切换到直立形态时，她就成为了K.N.H号——这全长约一千六百米的人型战机的驾驶员了。  
佐助在重量子反应炮清理出空隙中迅速接近了敌人主舰，明明应该在安置好反应弹后就该离开的，可是不论总部如何呼叫都没有回应和行动，直到鸣人的通讯设备恢复了联系。鸣人的呼救声让佐助的通讯系统也上了线，须佐号在爆炸中才勉强逃了出来。  
听说了这件事让鸣人异常的痛苦，但是却哭不出来，就好像情绪都被抹除了似的。  
他的右臂因机体受到了相当严重的挤压而被完全碾碎了，由于时间过长导致肢端坏死不得不予以切除，所幸他其他部位的伤都不那么严重，所以刚被允许可以自由活动就跑去探望佐助了。  
佐助的情况则远比鸣人的要严重很多，虽然在最后逃了出来，他的身体还是遭受到了严重的辐射伤。除此以外，被爆炸波及而出现了相当程度的内出血和内脏破裂。一度，全舰的医生都以为佐助没办法活下来了，但是他居然奇迹般地挺过了急性期，只有左臂和左眼不得不被摘除。  
又过了两三天，佐助醒了。  
“你这个白痴！你以为你是什么英雄吗？单独带着反应弹去大筒木星人的母舰爆炸很了不起吗？”鸣人跑去责问佐助的时候，把后半句话吞进了肚子里，他想问，难道你就不能考虑一下别人的感受吗？  
最后他得到了震惊的答案，他终于明白一直以来所做的梦是什么，那些复杂的记忆被拼凑到了一起，而佐助就是核心的那一片。他没办法再指责佐助了，说起来的话，他当时所做的比佐助如今所做的更过分吧？就是因为他这样做——即使那可能是当时最好的解决办法，也让他们有了执念，不断地坠入轮回。  
他的心脏被什么东西紧紧地攥住了，揉成一张废纸，疼得透不过气来。他自己体会到了被丢在后面的焦虑，于是就理解了佐助当时的心情，他明白是他把佐助禁锢住了，不是任何人。  
他没让佐助说完，就用他的左臂抱住了佐助。他将自己的头深深地埋进了佐助的肩窝，在消毒水之下是佐助的体味，是让他安心的体味。  
他死死地搂着佐助的肩膀，说：“很寂寞吧……”  
他感到佐助点了头，佐助仅剩的右手从他的腋下穿过，搭在了鸣人的背上。  
“我会陪着你的，大家也会陪着你的，我就是你的归宿，佐助，今后就不会寂寞了，好好地活下去吧。”鸣人努力地不让自己带着哭腔，但是他的眼泪确实地流了出来。他控制不住自己的泪腺，热泪从内眦源源不断地流出来。努力憋着声音让他近乎窒息，为了与窒息对抗，他突然抬起头来，吻了佐助。  
然后事情就脱轨了。  
回过神来的时候，他正跨坐在佐助的身上，一边黏腻地和佐助接吻，一边毫无羞耻心地蹭着佐助的分身。  
“喂，真要这么做吗？我好歹还是个伤号呢。”佐助咬着牙，脸憋得通红，整个人被情欲点燃却苦于被被固定装置困住而无法主动。  
“你就好好享受好了……”鸣人的喘息声变得粗重，他当着佐助的面，将自己的手指塞到嘴里。他把自己的手指沾满唾液，然后伸到了自己的后面。  
自己给自己扩张真是一种奇妙的感觉，鸣人想。本来只有一个功能的地方被手指顶开，说不上疼，也说不上舒服。光是唾液的润滑显然有些不够，他的中指顶开肉穴，探到了里面的地方。  
“快点，鸣人……”佐助吸着冷气催促着，鸣人被他催得恨不能现在右手就从断臂处长出来好给佐助撸几下，然而急也没有用，他只能用自己的性器一下下地蹭着佐助的，聊以慰藉。  
鸣人的手指在自己的后穴里进出，他没什么经验，看过点色情杂志也没教过他怎么给自己弄。那种感觉真称不上舒服，异物感相当明显。两人的性器就这么蹭着也没法得到足够的快感，他索性发了狠，俯下身把脸凑到了佐助的性器前。  
佐助的性器可以说是相当的粗大，紫红色表面还爆着青筋，光是尺寸就让鸣人羡慕不已。那里散发着浓郁的男人的气味，鸣人试探性地舔了一下就感觉到佐助明显浑身一抖。  
那让他多少开心了点，他张开嘴含住了佐助的顶端，撅着屁股，左手仍在自己的后穴内进出。嘴里塞着另一个男人的阴茎可不是什么好的体验，只不过是头部就让鸣人觉得自己整个嘴都被塞满了，他费力地用舌尖小幅度地舔着佐助茎身的底部，前后小幅度地晃动着头。初次口交的不适感似乎比初次插自己屁股的不适感要更明显些，鸣人尽可能地将佐助的分身多含进去的同时，手指也已经逐渐地增加到了三根。  
他用余光看见佐助的手不断地揪紧床单又放开，那让他多少有些得意，于是含得更为卖力。他开始能够含下佐助一半的阴茎，脸颊被顶得鼓鼓的。腥苦的前液流进了嘴里，他却不觉得脏，反而用嘴包覆着佐助的顶端，用力一吸。  
“够了！”佐助咬牙切齿，险些就被鸣人这么吸得射了，“要做就快点。”  
“真烦人啊你！”鸣人抱怨道，他把手指抽出来，再度跨坐到了佐助的身上。佐助的右手扶住了鸣人的腰好多少给他一些支撑，鸣人则握着佐助的阴茎，沉腰坐了上去。  
穴口被顶住的时候鸣人有些紧张，深吸了一口气尽量放松之后，他的后穴被佐助的性器顶开了。三根手指的粗细根本不能与佐助的性器相比，幸好他刚刚给佐助口交有让唾液打湿了佐助的阴茎，不然他也许会疼死。  
从未被开拓过的地方被撑得生疼，肠子里面稍微好一些但也因强烈的异物感而颇为不适。但是鸣人可不是什么轻易认输的人，他连续做了几次深呼吸，确保自己已经放松之后，慢慢地继续坐下去。  
后穴被一点一点地撑开，被进入的感觉越来越强烈。鸣人觉得这一点都不舒服，但是看佐助的表情似乎有些享受便又觉得值了。最后到佐助的性器完全插入到鸣人体内的时候，两人都长出了一口气。鸣人本来想稍缓一下再继续，然而佐助额角已经忍得暴起青筋。佐助放在他腰间的手用上了几分力气，只能小幅度移动的腰在试图向上顶去。  
“求我就开始动。”鸣人越发得意了起来，他很少从佐助脸上看到那么吃瘪的表情，那让他多少有了种扳回一城的愉悦感。  
“……”佐助的脸黑了，鸣人正担心自己是不是恶作剧过了头，却看见佐助有些不好意思地偏了偏头，说，“请继续。”  
鸣人的内心活动静止了一秒，然后他脑子轰的一声炸开了。那个总是满脸不可一世的佐助居然因为这种事而求他了，还露出了这种表情！当下什么不舒服都没有了，立刻攀着佐助的肩膀，动起了自己的腰。  
当异物感消失，留下来的就是一些说不清道不明的快感了。鸣人抬起身的时候，觉得自己仿佛要被佐助的性器拉出去似的，等坐下的时候又觉得顶得太深几乎要到了胃里。明明不该作为性器官使用的地方莫名的有些酥酥麻麻的，腰间酸软，血流不断地向下半身汇聚而去。  
没有流血是好事，那让鸣人能够更快地从这种行为中获得快感。几次抽插之后，鸣人的腿就渐渐有些脱力。佐助低沉的喘息声就在他的耳边，光是听着这种声音就足够让鸣人高潮的了，更何况是佐助低垂着眼睑，皱着眉忍受着快感？  
他顿时觉得下腹一紧，腿没支撑住自己的体重，跌坐下去。这一下实在是来的太突然，狠狠地撞在了鸣人前列腺的位置，然后顶入到了更深的地方。  
“太……太深了……”鸣人几乎被这一下插得哭了出来，后穴收紧，全身颤抖不已。刚刚蹭过的地方实在是太过舒服，让他的性器激射出了一股前液，甚至溅到了佐助的胸口。前列腺刺激让他浑身发软，但是为了能够让两人都舒服，鸣人还是尽可能地抬起屁股，继续这场性事。  
他凭借着本能让佐助的性器撞到他的敏感点上，每次撞到都会让他收紧后面，于是也就更为清晰地感受到佐助性器的搏动。佐助的右臂捏紧了鸣人的腰，他也开始配合着鸣人的动作向上小幅度地摆动腰部。当鸣人抬高身体的时候，佐助也会尽量向后撤，当鸣人坐下的时候他就会往上顶。  
“唔……”整个后穴火辣辣的，伴随着轻微疼痛的时候更为明显的快感。鸣人的头脑昏昏沉沉的，汗水顺着身体流了下来。他本来扶着腰的左手捧住了佐助的脸，在逐渐累积的快感中，他开始亲吻佐助。  
佐助也回应着他的吻，性与缺氧让他们的头脑不大灵活，动作渐渐地粗暴了起来。喘息声与肉体碰撞的声音在整个病房中回荡，男人的低喘与随汗液蒸腾着的荷尔蒙，在最终到达高潮的时候，一切都浓得驱散不开。  
情欲成了这间病房里最后剩下的东西。  
鸣人因过于激烈的高潮而脱离地瘫在了佐助的怀里，佐助也不想动弹，只是让自己的性器还留在鸣人的屁股里，搂着鸣人。  
做爱对于还处于伤病状态的人来说实在是负担有些大，两人居然就着这个姿势睡着了。  
“我说你们两个难道是白痴吗？”K.N.H号领航员兼K.N.H部队主治医师的春野樱小姐在第二天早上查房的时候看到了这淫乱的一幕，一声大吼将两个人都吓醒了。  
然后用拳头教了两个不知道养病的病号什么叫做人。

三  
如果能够厮守一生，能不能消弭执念呢？在第37号宇宙船团正式登陆这座星球的时候，鸣人坐在九喇嘛号里思考着人生。战斗机以适当的速度穿越大气层降落时，鸣人在想的是这个星球看起来足够好，适合做一个家。  
事实证明，这个星球确实足够好，甚至还有相当丰富的矿产可以供他们发展。于是战斗机衔着橄榄枝，人类从诺亚方舟上走下来，开始建立国家和房屋。  
一开始只有一个城市，后来人口逐渐增长，就出现了越来越多的城市。政府鼓励开垦，所以就开始开辟山林发展农业。  
军人们还得承担军人们的活，谁都不知道在这个星球上有可能潜伏着什么样的危机，但是为了能够永久地在这颗星球上生活下去，不管是什么样的危险也要消弭才行。  
他们跟这里的原始生物干了好多仗，后来人们发现这些动物是可以驯化的，尽管残忍地抹煞了这个星球生物发展出智慧的可能，但是从人类的角度来看这也是无可奈何的必做之事。  
作为多次战役的功臣，鸣人和佐助的官职也稳定地升迁着。后来，等国家渐渐安定了，K.N.H的原长官——旗木卡卡西两手一撒就辞职不干，推着在战役中失去了右腿凯的轮椅满世界溜达，提前过起了退休老干部生活。这个星球的温泉资源相当发达，随行的猿飞未来还会在社交软件上发两位老同志的退休写真。  
鸣人当到了元帅的官职，他和佐助在王都有一个挺大的房子，并且在房子的每个角落都做过爱、打过炮。  
鸣人问佐助为什么要选择紫色的义肢和左眼，佐助沉吟片刻说觉得更像原来的自己。鸣人梦中的佐助似乎也确实是这种样子，不过左边的袖管通常是空着的，所以他也就不再追问，然后把碗里的蔬菜挑出去。  
果不其然地被佐助骂了。  
又过了几十年，他们也老了。鸣人从军部的位置退了下来，还跟佐助把在王都的房子卖了，在一个交通便利的小村庄附近买了栋小别墅，住了下来。  
佐助的容貌停留在了30多岁的时候就不再变化了，一开始还能够解释佐助的颜值是铁打的，等到了60多的时候还是这张脸就没法解释了。  
鸣人开始觉得不安了起来，倒不是他担心佐助会变心什么的，佐助诚然是一个十分温柔的人，但是天底下能忍佐助那个脾气的人也一定只有漩涡鸣人一个。他担心的是佐助真的不会老去也不会死，他担心佐助不得不再次面对自己的死亡，然后孤独地走下去。  
他变得更加的不服输了，整天试图跟佐助比力气，爬上爬下，扛着锄头在后面的小菜地里种菜，还在农闲的时候邀佐助在空中飙机。  
当初还是最先进机型的须佐号和九喇嘛号现在已经是落伍的老掉牙的战机了，不过用来在空中竞速还是没什么问题，在空中飞行的时候让鸣人想到了自己年轻的时候，能够短暂地忘掉可悲的年龄感。  
五十多岁的时候，他们还会做，鸣人总是抱怨佐助要把他的腰操断了。到了六十岁，鸣人的性欲明显衰退了，而佐助却没有。鸣人试图给佐助订购飞机杯，或者干脆做个跟自己长得一模一样的充气娃娃，但是被佐助拒绝了。  
没有性似乎也没什么，他们之间的关系早就已经超越了肉体与性的限制，是更紧密的灵魂的相连。  
鸣人七十五岁的时候因为逞强闪了腰，从此彻底服了老，被佐助勒令禁止做危险的活动。这还挺难的，他从小爬上爬下惯了，突然不得不坐在摇椅上晒太阳让他特别的不适应。  
后来佐助也做了退步，无论他去哪里做什么都会把鸣人带上，鸣人想要看看天空，就让鸣人坐在战机的后座一起冲上云霄。  
然而悲伤还是在心里不断地蔓延着，鸣人清楚地意识到自己的身体一年不如一年了。早年间的高强度活动让他的身体落下了病根，在雨天的时候关节也好肌肉也好都会酸疼不已，骨缝之间犹如针扎似的。  
英雄暮年似乎比英雄气短更可悲，他眼睁睁看着自己的肌肉萎缩，骨骼脆弱，幸好佐助把他照顾得很好，两人的养老金也很充裕，没有经济上的忧虑。  
早一些的时候卡卡西和凯还会出现，后来他们也太老了，就去世了。鸣人曾经的朋友们也会来看看他们，后来他们渐渐地也来不了了，取而代之的是下一辈偶尔的探望。  
他们的院子从热闹渐渐变得寂寥，不过反正只有两个人也挺好的，这一定是对他们未曾顺遂的第一世以及那些不幸未曾相遇的转世的补偿。  
但是他又开始做梦了，没有什么特别复杂的东西，只是一句话：“你还要继续……下去吗？”  
然后等鸣人到了93岁，他忽然感受到了极限的到来。  
他过了幸福的一生，没在出生时就失去父母，还能与朋友相遇，与佐助相遇，安然地活了93年，实在是快乐至极。唯独有一点，他放心不下佐助。在他死后，佐助将要面临着什么呢？他不希望佐助再被禁锢住了，不老不死是一种诅咒，而佐助在遇见自己之前还一直被困在宇宙中，这一世还没过过自己的日子。  
他希望佐助能够自由。  
那天晚上他的精力似乎更好了些，好像胃口也好了些。在跟佐助说完那些话之后，他觉得自己能吃下一头牛。  
于是他说：“晚安，明早我想吃豚骨拉面。”  
“你血脂会超标的。”那是他得到的回答。  
佐助还是一如既往的不够坦诚，但这也是他不论轮回了多少次都爱恋着佐助的原因之一。他的手被佐助攥得生疼，可是疼痛却消失了。他闭上眼，意识很快地模糊，在睡着之前，他还在想明早佐助会不会在豚骨拉面上多放几片鸣门卷呢？

尾声  
在梦中死亡是一种什么感受，如果有人在揭示板上提问，鸣人很想回答他，没什么感受，只是意识到的时候就已经身处于一片温暖的黑暗之中了。  
只不过他的死似乎不那么平静，在他准备在黑暗之中找个舒适点的姿势继续睡觉的时候，一个声音响了起来。  
“你还要继续轮回下去吗？”声音问，这是鸣人头一次听到完整的问句。  
鸣人回头看了看，阴霾让开了一些缝隙，他看见清晨佐助醒过来，睫毛抖动着，缓缓地睁开眼。他看见佐助的动作静止了，然后起身去床头柜抽屉里翻找可是什么也没找到。他看见佐助怅然若失地跌坐回床上，再度攥紧了鸣人的手说：“我答应你。”  
他看见佐助的眼中溢出了泪水，可是连佐助自己都意识不到。  
他转回头，对空无一物的无边黑暗说：“我还要继续。”  
于是他好像被塞进了冲水马桶里，谁按下了按钮将他冲了下去，只不过伴随着他被冲走的不是哗哗的水声，而是空灵悠长的天体之歌。  
原来星星也是会唱歌的啊……在他再次进入轮回之前，他这样想着。

漩涡鸣人是一个山村里的野孩子，有爹有妈。爹叫波风水门，是个村长；妈叫漩涡玖辛奈，是村长他媳妇儿。鸣人这孩子没心没肺，整天搞恶作剧，满地乱跑，动不动就往村外的原野蹽。  
他爹管不住就说随他去吧，你看这样身体多健康。  
他妈听了说你这人真不负责，然后给他爹多加了一碗饭。  
鸣人也不知道自己为什么老往外面跑，但是他就是觉得他能在这里遇见重要的人。有一天天气热得很，他硬是舍弃了舒适的空调，撒丫子跑到了村外面，他妈喊都喊不住。  
那一天，他站在树下，手搭凉棚望着天空。突然天空中一道光芒划过，一个不明飞行物就这么落到了他面前，激起来的风把鸣人吹出去老远。  
然后飞船的舱门落下，从里面走出来一个头缠布带，披着披风有着黑色半长发的男人，虽然脸英俊看起来很年轻，却带着好像活得很腻歪的气息。  
正常的孩子都知道害怕，鸣人不按套路出牌，他跑到男人面前问：“大叔！你在这里干什么啊？”  
还没等人回答，他就又说：“我叫漩涡鸣人，是要成为大英雄的人，大叔你叫什么名字？”  
他看见那个男人愣怔了一下，然后对他露出了一个比哭还难看的笑。  
“我叫宇智波佐助。”  
那一刻，整个宇宙所有的星球都唱起了最热烈的情歌。

END！


End file.
